XY001
January 18, 2014 | en_series= | en_op= Pokémon Theme (Version XY) | ja_op=Ｖ（ボルト） | ja_ed=Ｘ海峡Ｙ景色 | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=末田宜史 | artn=2 | art=堤舞 | art2=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=XY001-XY010| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (Japanese: カロス地方にやってきた！夢と冒険のはじまり！！ We've Arrived in the Kalos Region! The Beginning of Dreams and Adventures!!) is the first episode of the , and the 800th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 17, 2013, and in the United Kingdom and the United States as a sneak peek preview of the full series on October 19, 2013 to coincide with the worldwide release of Pokémon X and Y. It was later broadcast in sequence in the United States on January 18, 2014. Blurb After a quick introduction to Serena, a budding young Trainer who lives with her mother in the Kalos region, we find Ash, Pikachu, and Alexa on a plane, preparing to land in Kalos. Saying that Ash is excited would be quite an understatement! The thought of meeting all the new Pokémon and having lots of exciting Gym battles has our hero beside himself with joyous anticipation. But when Alexa discovers that her younger sister (who’s a Gym Leader) isn’t at her Gym in Santalune City, Ash wonders where he should try for his first badge. Alexa directs him to the Gym located in the Prism Tower, right there in Lumiose City! Ash and Pikachu arrive at the Gym, brimming with confidence and energy. But they are greeted by a robot who, upon discovering Ash hasn’t yet won a single badge in Kalos, promptly throws them out with a bang! Outside, a Trainer named Clemont and his little sister, Bonnie, manage to catch Ash and Pikachu as they come flying out of the tower. After introductions all around, Ash challenges Clemont to a battle on the spot, and he agrees. With Pikachu up against Clemont’s new Pokémon Bunnelby, it proves to be a battle of power and strategy, until it is rudely interrupted by none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, who have followed Ash all the way to Kalos! The villains proclaim that although Pikachu is their first Pokémon-catching priority, the wealth of prime Pokémon in the Kalos region is too great to ignore! As a new battle begins, Team Rocket’s Wobbuffet proves to be quite a powerful Pokémon, thanks to its Mirror Coat move, which returns special attacks to the sender with double the power! But a Froakie has been observing the events from the sidelines, and now rushes in to help. When it flings the protective Frubbles that cover its back—which isn’t technically a move, and therefore not affected by Wobbuffet’s Mirror Coat—Team Rocket is sent blasting off again, but Froakie is injured in the process. Ash knows they need to get Froakie to a Pokémon Center right away, but Bonnie suggests it would be faster to go to Professor Sycamore’s research lab. So off they go: Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, and the injured Froakie, ushering in a new round of adventures and excitement! Plot The episode begins as a flies into a house. A woman, Grace, asks Fletchling to wake her daughter up after she failed the first time. Fletchling obediently flies up to Serena's bedroom and s Grace's daughter awake, much to Serena's annoyance. Despite the prospect of training with later for Rhyhorn racing, Serena feels today will be interesting. Meanwhile, arrives in the Kalos region on a plane with Alexa, anticipating a new adventure. As Ash and leave the plane, Ash sees two flying above and trips on the steps, landing heavily on the ground. Ash is dismayed to discover that Alexa's sister's Gym is not in Lumiose City, but is in Santalune City instead. While Alexa makes a phone call to her sister, Ash decides to look around for new Pokémon, when suddenly appears on the top of the airport traffic control tower and jumps over Ash's head. Ash heads to the lobby and runs to Alexa's , telling Alexa about the amazing Pokémon he saw, to which Alexa promises that he will soon see many more amazing Pokémon. Although Alexa's sister is still away from the Santalune Gym, Alexa cheers Ash up by suggesting that he challenge the Gym in Lumiose City instead. Taking him to a map, she explains that Lumiose Gym is housed inside Prism Tower which is in the centre of the city. Ash gets very excited, and Alexa then tells Ash they'll need to go their separate ways now. Ash thanks her for all her help recently, and Alexa in turn thanks him for the fun they've had on their recent travels together. With that, Ash departs and Alexa comments on his energy and wishes him luck in his new adventure. After seeing many Pokémon in Lumiose City, some familiar and some new to him, Ash finds Prism Tower, which houses the Lumiose Gym. Watched by and , Ash walks inside and requests a Gym battle, but a robotic voice asks him how many badges he currently has. Unbeknownst to Ash, the Lumiose Gym has a strict requirement that only Trainers with four or more Gym Badges may challenge the Gym Leader. Since Ash has no Badges, Ash and Pikachu are hit with an electric shock and are dropped through a trapdoor to the exit. The two children from before see him falling out of the tower and they attempt to rescue Ash and his Pikachu. The boy throws his backpack below Ash, which immediately produces a large airbag-like contraption to cushion Ash's fall. The little girl catches Pikachu and falls over herself. After the boy helps Ash to his feet, the girl excites herself over how adorable Pikachu is and hugs him tightly, causing Pikachu to shock her in protest. As the scene is occurring, a is watching them from a building. Recovering quickly from the shock, the girl apologizes to Pikachu after her brother chides her for not considering Pikachu's feelings. Introducing himself to the boy and the girl, Ash tells them how he traveled here from the Kanto region so he could participate in the Kalos League. The three of them head to a Pokémon battlefield in Lumiose City, where the boy and the girl introduce themselves as and . Ash challenges Clemont to a Pokémon battle, to which Clemont accepts after encouragement from Bonnie. For their battle, Clemont sends out his and Ash uses Pikachu. Pikachu, like usual for Ash's Pokémon battles, starts off with a , but Bunnelby uses its ears to use the sand to block the attack. Bunnelby responds with , while Ash tells Pikachu to take off and use his speed to confuse Bunnelby. However, Pikachu is unsuccessful and Bunnelby lands its attack. Pikachu and Bunnelby continue trading attacks, while Ash notes that Bunnelby's ears are a great asset to it in battle and that Clemont is a skilled Trainer. Just then, the battle is interrupted when some sort of device is thrown onto the battlefield, which Pikachu narrowly dodges. Looking around, Ash and the others see Team Rocket there, having followed him all the way to Kalos. Although the talking catches Clemont's attention, Ash explains to him and Bonnie how Team Rocket have been following him around, trying to steal Pikachu. Although Pikachu and Bunnelby both put up excellent fights against Team Rocket, Jessie's . Just before Pikachu is struck by a rebounding Electro Ball, the that had been watching them before jumps in and takes the attack for Pikachu. Using its frubbles as an attack, Froakie incapacitates Wobbuffet and gives Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Bunnelby time to escape. However, Froakie is severely injured in the process and Ash rushes it to Professor Sycamore's laboratory, fearing for the little Pokémon's safety. Major events * is introduced. * and Alexa arrive in Lumiose City, the central part of the Kalos region. * Ash sees a mysterious at the airport. * Ash learns that Alexa's sister is away from her Gym, but there is another in Lumiose City itself. * Ash and Alexa go their separate ways. * Ash is unable to have an official Gym battle, as he needs four Badges in order to challenge the Lumiose Gym. * Ash meets an inventor named and his sister for the first time. * Ash has a battle with Clemont, but it gets interrupted by . * Clemont and Bonnie encounter Team Rocket for the first time. * A saves from Team Rocket, but is injured in the process. Debuts Humans * * * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * * Other * Clembot (voice; not named) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Alexa * * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Alexa's) * (Blaziken Mask's; ; debut) * ( 's; debut) * ( 's) * (later ; debut) * * * * * (×3) * (multiple) * (multiple; debut) * * (×2) * (debut) * (multiple; ; debut) * (multiple; debut) * * * (×2) * * (×2) * * * (×2) * * (debut) * (multiple; debut) * * * * * * * (multiple) * (×3) * (×2) * (multiple) * * * * (×3) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (debut) * (Plant Cloak) * (Plant Cloak) * (debut) * * * (×3) * (multiple) * (×2) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3; debut) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (debut) * * * * (plush toy) * (plush toy) Other * Clembot (voice; not named) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** This Pokémon Holo Caster was moved to XY002 on the first airing, due to XY001 and XY002 airing as a one-hour special. * This is the season premiere of Pokémon the Series: XY. * V (Volt) replaced Summerly Slope as the Japanese opening theme. * X Strait Y Scenery replaced Let's Join Hands as the Japanese ending theme. * This and the following episode are the first episodes to air in Japan after the release of Pokémon X and Y. * In addition to the United States, this episode aired as a sneak peek on October 19, 2013 in , , , , and . The sneak peek versions of these episodes also aired in on December 7, 2013. ** Due to this fact, this episode is tied with the following episode as the shortest gap between the airdates of the Japanese version and the English dub. However, both were aired as a sneak preview, not regular episodes, as the hadn't completed its run outside Japan yet, so the record that The Journalist from Another Region! held wasn't broken for regular episodes until Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. ** For these airings, as the opening theme sequence hadn't been completed, a placeholder opening was used, in which the show's title simply flew into view on a black background as the title card background music played. In the ending credits, a shorter version of Lumiose City's anime music was used. * A new eyecatch debuts in the Japanese version, called Pokémon Quiz. The silhouette of the Pokémon is revealed, then four other silhouettes appear alongside it: one being identical to the first silhouette, two being that of similar Pokémon species and one of them being that of . The viewers have to remember where the correct silhouette was, which is revealed alongside the actual Pokémon species after the commercial break. * This is the first time that an episode introducing a new core series region does not feature the regional . * This is the first time that Ash's male traveling companion appears in the first episode of a new series. * This is the first episode to use music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. * Jessie breaks the fourth wall when Ash says that he and Pikachu will always stand up to Team Rocket. She replies that all he will end up with is reruns, implying that the show will end due to them succeeding in capturing Pikachu. Errors * In the opening scene of the English dub, when Grace says "usual" microphone static can be heard. * Serena's doll moves farther away from her bed between shots. * In the intro segment of the episode, a 's belly is colored the same as the rest of its body. * At two different times, the sound of 's Poké Ball opening is heard despite already being out of it. * After Alexa finished her call with her sister, , , and go to her to tell her Ash saw an awesome Pokémon, and Alexa is missing her one earring. * In one scene, the pocket on Alexa's jeans is missing. * During the sequence: ** The space inside the "R" on Jessie's uniform is briefly colored red instead of white, and a few frames later, her undershirt is miscolored white. This error is present in every subsequent episode featuring the same motto animation. ** When James's crosses his arms, the fingers on his left glove are colored like his skin, instead of black. This is corrected in subsequent episodes. * In the dub, when Ash asks Clemont where the Pokémon Center is, his mouth doesn't keep up with the words. File:XY001 error.png|Alexa's missing one earring File:XY001 error 2.png|Alexa's missing jeans pocket Dub edits * For unknown reasons, the title card is lacking the characters' shadows and the To Be Continued text does not appear in the end of the episode in the . The , and presumably all international versions, has the To Be Continued added in, while US iTunes release adds the characters' shadows along with the To Be Continued. * In the official debut of this episode's dub, a large portion of the original music is replaced with dub music. However, this was not the case in the preview airing, in which the episode used all of the original music. ** In addition, several lines of dialogue were rerecorded and the Clembot's voice was changed between the preview and official debut to be consistent with later episodes. * For unknown reasons, the title card segment was skipped in the Hindi dub. It will be doing so regularly from this point on. In other languages |zh_yue= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |nl= |el= |id= |it= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |pl= |ru= |tr= |no= |th= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |vi= |da= |he= |cs= |}} 001 Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Kalos, Region der Träume und Abenteuer! es:EP805 fr:XY001 it:XY001 ja:XY編第1話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第1集